


Death

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [27]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You receive news at work that Kate has been victim of a horrible crime gone wrong.





	Death

“I'm sorry about your girlfriend.” One of the people you work with says as he walks by your office.   
“Jerry, what are your talking about?” You sigh as you close your laptop, assuming he has come up with something stupid. Black paint is brighter than that man.  
“She died, didn't she? It's all over the internet.” You feel your heart stop.   
“Jerry, I want you to repeat what you said slowly.” You say, pushing all your work aside and motioning for him to sit at the chair in front of your desk. He quickly sits down and hands you his tablet.   
“She died sometime this morning. How did you not know?” He asks. You look at the tablet. There's a story about Kate being mugged and murdered on her way to work earlier this morning. You feel sick at the idea of Kate's last moments being full of fear and worry. Your hands shake as you hand Jerry his tablet.   
“I have to go, Jerry.” You say as you stand up. You feel numb to the world. Jerry says something to you, but you don't hear it. You rush out of your office, not bothering to grab your backpack or put your things away.   
“Where's the fire?” Your boss smiles to you. You look at him in surprise and anxiety. He gives you a worried look. “You look sick, what's going on?”   
“A-ask Jerry. I have to go.” You wave him off and rush away. You get out of the building and look at the crowded sidewalk. The asshole who killed Kate could be anyone walking around. Maybe the police caught them, maybe they didn't. You don't know if you want to head to the studio or the apartment. You finally decide to go to the apartment and walk there slowly in a daze. Why would someone hurt Kate? Was someone planning to do this to her or was it supposed to be a quick mugging that hadn't ended that way? The questions fill your head as you trudged to your apartment. The usual ten minute walk was was an hour long walk today. No one in the building makes eye contact with you or tries to say anything to you. You get into the lonely elevator. What will Nino think? You exit the elevator when it reaches your floor and walk down the hall you hear the phone ringing inside. You rush to answer it because it'd be rude not to.   
“Hello?” A frantic voice says as soon as you pick it up. You recognize it, but can't place it at first.  
“Mrs. Berthold?” You ask.  
“Who is this?” The woman asks, frantic and near tears.  
“I-its Kate's girlfriend, ma'am.” You say softly.  
“I heard about my baby, what happened?”  
“I-I don't know. I heard about it at work and rushed home, I just walked in the door.” You say still in a numb daze.  
“I can't believe my baby is gone!” Mrs. Berthold sobs. You don't say anything, you don't even react.  
“I can't either.” You eventually whisper. Finally, the tears fall. You silently cry, hearing Kate's mother cry on the other end of the phone.   
“How are you holding up, darling?” She asks you after a moment, trying to compose herself.   
“I-I don't think I am.” You are surprised at how blank your voice sounds.  
“She thought the world of you. I'd never seen her so happy before she met you.”  
“Yes ma'am.” You reply as you wander into the bedroom. As usual, it was a mess. You and Kate were not neat by any standard.   
“I'll let you go, sweetie. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything, and please let me know if you hear anything.”  
“Yes ma'am, I will.” You reply. Mrs. Berthold hangs up the phone and you do the same. You kick off your shoes and look at the messy room. Kate's pajamas lay on the floor by the clothes she wore yesterday. You climb onto her unmade bed. The pillows smell of her shampoo and the blankets smell of her perfume and lotion. Tears continue to fall down your face as you let the numbness consume you and you fall into a dreamless sleep.  
“Bitch, get yo ass up!” Leslie yells in your face, startling you awake. You look at her with wide eyes. “Don't give me those puppy eyes, get up.” She smiles as she literally drags you out of bed. You wrap yourself up in Kate's blankets, trying to force yourself to remember the scent and the way her voice sounded and the way her eyes sparkled. Leslie drags you to the couch in the living room.  
“Leslie, this is not a good time.” You sigh.   
“How was work?” Kate calls from the kitchen. You freeze and look at Leslie, who grins at you.  
“K-Kate?” You call, tears reforming in your eyes.   
“Yeah, baby?” She replies. You jump up, throwing the blankets off of you, and rush to the kitchen. Kate is standing at the counter, feeding Nino a can of cat food.  
“Kate!” You yell in joy as you rush to her. You wrap your arms around her waist, pick her up, and spin her around, causing her to drop the can of cat food.   
“Someone is excited to see me!” She laughs as you put her down. Your take your arms off her waist and wrap them around her neck. You bury your face in her shoulder, your body shaking.   
“You're not dead!” You say to her.   
“You heard the story, too?” You nod.   
“She's finally famous enough to be killed in a media hoax!” Leslie laughs from the living room.  
“Jerry, from the office, showed me the article. I left work early and your mom called. She's heartbroken.” You whisper. Kate holds onto you tightly.  
“It was scary, huh?” She says softly as she runs one of her hands through your hair.   
“No, it was horrifying. I'm surrounded by colors and creativity all day long, but without you, it's all gray and it doesn't matter.” You sigh. Kate walks you to the living room and the two of you sit on the couch next to Leslie.  
“I'm not dead, I'm right here. I won't be going anywhere for a long time.” She smiles to you. “I better call Mom.” She takes out her cellphone. You lay on her, placing your head over her chest. The sound of her breathing and talking to her mother is calming, the sound of her steady heartbeat is even more calming, and the feeling of her warmth and how tightly she holds onto you with her free hand is enough to allow you to fall asleep in pure bliss.


End file.
